


How it Began

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [27]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: This family history belongs to Jay, but this story will tell you all more about him and his ancestors. Please enjoy. Thought this would be different from the others. Feel free to read and review.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to mind just the other day. I thought I would do a story on Jay's family history, so I hope you like it.

The McCarey family has been around since 1777. Originally from Ireland. First spelled MacCarey, later changed to McCarey. How the McCarey family immigrated from Ireland:

The first member of the family, whose name happened to be Joshua and his wife, Lori had the feeling that they had to move to America for freedom that Ireland hadn’t. Got on an airplane and flew out to America to start a new life.

“Hey, Lori, I’ve been thinking a lot lately.”

“What’s on your mind, Joshua?”

Joshua never liked having called Josh for short, so they always called him by name. 

“I have been thinking of moving out to America.”

“Why America? We’ve never been there before,” she reminded him.

“I know, but I think it’s time to start a new life and a family of our own. I’d like to have children who live in America, and not Ireland.”

“So you’re saying you want to move for the freedom America has?”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking. What do you think of the idea?”

“I don’t know. I’ll just go along on what you want.”

“I think it would be good to try something new by doing this.”

“It’s expensive, honey.”

“I know that. I have counted our savings at the bank and I think it’s enough to move on.”

“Whatever you say. How are we going to get there? The horses?”

“Of course not. The airplane.”

“Makes sense.”

On their first week in America, Joshua and Lori decided to change the spelling from MacCarey to McCarey. At that time Joshua and Lori moved to America, he was only twenty – two while Lori was nineteen.

After their first week in Oregon, both he and Lori found a nice house. At that time, both Joshua and Lori were starting to meet people and becoming friends with them.

“Lori?”

“Yes, honey?”

“I met a few people and I would like to introduce you to them.”

“I thought you were starting to look for work.”

“I’m doing this in between. Don’t worry.”

“How many people have you met?”

“A few like I just said.”

“When do you want me to meet them?”

“Let me ask them first and I’ll let you know.”

“We need friends here in America, not just Ireland,” she agreed.

“I haven’t told them much about myself yet. Start slow.”

Lori nodded, knowing what he meant.

“How do you plan to introduce me to them?”

“I was thinking of either going out to eat or inviting them for dinner or lunch.”

“I’m not so sure about that. We can try to make it work.”

Lori isn’t shy all the time, but Joshua could see she was this time, let alone nervous since this was their first time in America.

Joshua was already searching for work, which was difficult back in the day. It took him about less than seven months to find something.

He came home at five – fifteen with a smile on his face.

“Why are you so happy?” Lori greeted him.

“I have news, that’s why.”

“Tell me. More meeting other people?”

“Not this time. Do you want to guess what it is?”

“Of course I don’t. You know I’m not good at guessing.”

What she said is true, and Joshua understood that.

“I almost forgot you don’t like guessing games.”

“Keep that in mind next time when you use the word guess.”

“I’ll do my best. My news is that I finally found a job after seven months!”

Lori got up from her seat on the couch. He could see she was reading the newspaper. They both hugged after he shared his news.

“When do you start?”

“In a week or two. For now they just want to get to know me.”

“Makes sense. What sort of job did you find?”

“Blacksmith.”

“Oh.”

“Are you finished with the newspaper or are you still reading it?”

“I think I’m almost done. Then you can have it.”

“Thank you. I’ll go and wash up.”

On the month of November, Lori announced that she was pregnant. That surprised him, and wrote a letter to their old friends out in Ireland to share this exciting news.

“Now it’s my turn to share some news.”

“What’s that, Lori?”

“We’re going to start a family!”

“I thought we’re still searching for doctors.”

“We are, but I found one that helped me on this news.”

“What’s the name?”

“Henry Sterling. His wife, Hannah is his nurse.”

“Do you think I will like him?”

“I would like to think so. Dr. Sterling says he would like to meet you.”

“Okay. Did he give out a date and time?”

“No.”

“We need to come up with one, then.”

“I know. I’ll keep working on it.”

“Good.”

Joshua had light red hair with hazel eyes while she was brown eyes with dark black hair. On the month of July, the fifth day, she had twins, but both were girls.

“Honey, we finally have a family.”

“I know, Lori.”

“Both of them are twin girls.”

She was holding the first born, who was named Hazel. She also had hazel eyes like he does. 

“I think I have the perfect name for this one,” Joshua said.

“What’s that?”

“Since she has hazel eyes like me, why not give her that name?”

“Hazel it is. I do agree the name fits.”

“What middle name do you think she should have?” he asked.

“How about Hazel Anne?”

“That’s perfect. Welcome to the world, Hazel Anne,” Joshua said as he took their daughter from Lori’s hand.

“We have another girl,” Lori told him.

“Isn’t one child good enough for today?” 

Joshua wasn’t understanding this, so he let Lori explain.

“The nurse who took Hazel and her sister said they both are identical twins.”

“Oh. No wonder I got confused.”

“I understand, honey,” she said as a nurse with light red hair with brown eyes walked in with the other girl.

“Here is your daughter, Mrs. McCarey. You must be the father.”

“Yes. I am Joshua McCarey, her husband.”

“The congratulations on starting your own family. Have you decided on a name for your first child?”

“We thought the perfect name for this girl is Hazel Anne. Do you think it’s perfect?” Lori asked the nurse.

“I get it. Since she has hazel eyes, the name does fit.”

“How about this girl?” the nurse asked.

“You choose this time, Joshua.”

“How about Abigail?”

“She looks like an Abigail to me,” Lori agreed, then added, “do you want to give her a middle name also?”

He thought for a while before answering.

“How about Abigail Hannah?”

“I like that one too, Joshua. Hazel Anne and Abigail Hannah it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

Joshua and Lori were back home after she had the girls. George Washington was president at the time they immigrated from Ireland.

It was a year shortly after the American Revolutionary War began that they took the decision to move to America.

“What do you think about America?” Joshua asked.

“So far I like it, but it is different from Ireland, let me tell you.”

“Can’t argue there. Do you want to find something like clothes or anything?”

Lori thought about it before answering him. She saw he was right – she could use some more.

Then she answered a few minutes later.

“You are right, Joshua. I could wear some new dresses. I also want to find something for Hazel and Abigail, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind. Let’s go now. Do you want to leave the girls with a neighbor or take them along?”

“Let’s take them, Joshua. We can show America that we are a good family. It’s something I think America would like to see for once.”

“All right. We can take them. Let me go find the carriage first and then we can go.”

Lori watched him leave. She went to collect Abigail and Hazel first and Joshua would help her put the girls in the carriage. They had not said a word while they rode the carriage.

A few minutes later Joshua saw a couple of people he recently met. One of them looked like a friendly person, but with them recently immigrated from Ireland, it was hard to tell since they don’t know many people in America.

They visited with this gentleman for a while. They were talking with him for finding stores to shop. Lori didn’t catch any of the conversations the two were having.

Today she was wearing a bracelet, along with some perfume, high heels, glasses, earrings, also along with a long dress with laces. The dress had some gold and green. Lori also was wearing a jacket since it was breezy outside.

Joshua was wearing a black hat, tie and a suit that matched his jacket. Then he introduced her.

“Lori, I would like you to meet Mr. Albright. Jack, this is my wife Lori and our daughters Abigail and Hazel.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. McCarey. Your husband mentioned you two are new here in the States.”

“Yes, we are. We like America so far.”

The man they were visiting with sounded polite during introduction, she told herself. They would have to know him first if they would become friends in the future.

Yes, Lori had her purse along with her when they purchase a few things. She wasn’t ready to buy new shoes, so they could stay with her for a while longer.

When they finished talking with Jack, Joshua thanked him for his time and then Joshua helped Lori back into the carriage.

“I think he was friendly,” Lori told him.

“Of course he is. I think we might even see him as a friend.”

“I don’t know about that one. We need to talk with him more and then we can decide.”

Joshua saw she had a point. He told himself Lori was right about showing these people in Texas what they were meant to be – a close family. Then the family belief started.

That’s when they arrived at the closest shop. Then he parked the horses and then he helped Lori and the children out. Lori thanked him and then they walked into the store.


	3. Chapter 3

So Joshua and Lori spent some time in the store while they looked at the clothes and see what they could find. 

“It won’t hurt you to get new clothes, Joshua. I’m not here just for myself and the girls.”

Joshua saw Lori was right.

“I guess you’re right, Lori. I can use some new ties and shirts.”

“You need them, that’s for sure. We can look at those too.”

He didn’t say anything for a while.

They both agreed to start off with their children. Some of the prices on the clothes in the shop were expensive – looking. Since Joshua had a job soon, they didn’t bother buying the clothes that was worth a lot of money. 

“What does dollars mean?” Lori asked Joshua.

Since they immigrated from Ireland recently, they still have a lot to learn. He shrugged and then answered, “I have no idea. I never really asked around.”

“I think we should,” Lori told him.

“You have a good idea. We can do that now to get it over with.”

“That’s a very good idea Joshua. I have a couple of clothes for the girls. Maybe somebody will tell us.”

“Okay. Since we don’t have much money yet, let’s just start with the clothes for the girls. When we have more money, we can find some for you and me.”

Lori liked his idea.

“Let’s do it. I’d still like to show America what kind of people we are.”

He agreed. They headed for the closest person who was there looked like he was new on this job, Lori told herself. Even Joshua noticed that for himself. Since they don’t judge people’s ages, there was no telling how old this young gentleman was.

“Excuse me. Would you mind answering a question or two?” Lori asked the young man.

They didn’t pay very close attention to what he looked like or was wearing. The only thing they noticed that he wore glasses.

“What’s the question you have for me, ma’am?”

“What does dollar mean?”

The young man looked at them, thinking to himself, ‘Why would someone ask a silly question like that? I’ve never heard this question before.’

“Oh. It’s the currency America uses for shopping for stuff. Are you ready to check out?”

Again both Lori and Joshua got confused.

“What exactly do you mean by ‘checking out?’ We’re looking for clothes for our children,” Joshua answered.

“Checking out means you’re ready to pay for what you want to buy,” the young man answered.

“What is your name?” Joshua asked him.

“Peter.”

He then asked them a question.

“Now it’s my turn to ask a question, sir. Where are you from?”

“Ireland,” Lori answered.

“I do hear an accent in your voices. What are you doing in America?”

“We wanted a change,” Joshua answered.

“Change is always good,” Peter said.

The clothes looked like they could fit the girls.

“How cute. What are their names?” Peter asked.

“This one is Hazel Anne, and this is her twin, Abigail Hannah,” Lori answered.

“I didn’t quite catch your names.”

They all heard the door open.

“Hello, Peter. How are you?” another man asked.

“Just fine, thank you. These are our new customers of mine.”

“It’s nice meeting you.”

“I’m Joshua and this is my wife, Lori.”

“It’s nice meeting you both. What’s your last name?”

“McCarey,” she answered.

“You sound like you’re not from here.”

“We’re from Ireland.”

“That’s pretty far away.”

“Of course it is. We’d better think of heading back home, Lori. It’s starting to feel cold outside.”

“I think we better get back before it gets too dark. It’s also time to have dinner.”

They’d spent most of the day sightseeing before they arrived to the store.

“Be safe. Hope you will come back again,” Peter told them. 

Both Joshua and Lori left.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime after Joshua and Lori left the shop, he was the first one to say something.

“That gentleman was friendly to us.”

Lori nodded and said, “And I think he might be a friend in the future years to come.”

“I have to agree, Lori. Why don’t we end up living here since people seem to be nice to us.”

“I see him as a friend already, Joshua.”

They were talking about different things on the way home. Today the two of them received mail from a couple of friends back home they were close to. Lori spoke.

“Would you like to hear what the letter from Elizabeth wrote to me?”

“Sure. She has been a friend for a long time now.”

Lori once again agreed and then cleared her throat.

“She says,

‘Hello, Lori and Joshua.

I hope you two are doing well.

I am so excited to hear you have twin daughters. I would love to see pictures of them sometime.

I also would like to come and see for myself what America really looks like in person.

When do you want to see each other again? Ireland isn’t the same without you two since moving to America.

At least pictures are lots of fun, even if we never been to such a country.

Yes, Ireland is doing okay, but it isn’t the same without you both. Think about you every day since you have left.

Maybe I can go visit you in America someday. I would like to see what the country really looks like.

I hope you are starting to meet more people and making new friends.

If you are, I would very much be interested in all of the people you have met.

Have you started buying anything since you moved in legally?

Can I see a picture or two with the girls? I would like to see a family picture.

If you do plan to have a family picture, I think it would be exciting because you both have children, which is amazing, and you would have your first family picture together.

I better go, and keep writing to me about more adventures that will come your way.

Should be an exciting month for you. Maybe in the future generations could be like this too.

Hope to hear from you soon. Will keep thinking of you.

Lori finished reading.

“What do you think of what she just wrote about?” she asked him.

“I do happen to think I agree with her about Ireland and this country. We should have her out here sometime. Haven’t heard from her very much in the past month.”

“I think a lot about her also, Joshua. I do like the idea of having a family picture with Abigail and Hazel. I really never thought of future generations like she talked about. It is a long time from now.”

“I think about my friends a lot too, Lori. It was a nice note she wrote us.”

“She always has a lot to say, that’s all she says – never think negative comments.”

Joshua had to agree.


	5. Chapter 5

So Lori and Joshua kept talking about what they could do for now.

“Lori, I just thought of something,” Joshua said.

“What is it this time?”

She knew almost all of Joshua’s ideas were good. She had the feeling that he probably had another one.

“Why not send something back home to Ireland? It would be something our friends back there would like to remember us while we aren’t there.”

Lori thought about it and saw he had a good point.

“I like that one. Almost all of your ideas are good.”

“Thank you. I like some of yours also.”

“I know you do. Let’s send a little something to Ireland this afternoon.”

Joshua agreed. They decided to go back home first and change the girls’ diapers.

“Let’s head back home and stay there for a while,” she suggested.

“That’s fine with me. Then we can go back into town and go from there.”

“Okay with me, Joshua. The girls need changing and we also want to put them down for a nap.”

“Makes sense. We could have some time alone as well.”

They did just that.

Joshua just thought of something.

“I just thought of something, Lori.”

“What is it this time?”

“Why don’t you stay with the girls and I can do the shopping to send something to our friends back home in Ireland?”

“That’s fine with me. Go ahead and we will go from there.”

“Okay. I want to stay with you for a bit longer at the house and then leave again. I need a bathroom break.”

“Okay. You don’t need to tell me that.”

“Bit too late to take those words back, Lori. Do you want to show me what I chose something before I send it off?”

Lori shook her head and answered, “No, you don’t need to do that, Joshua. Just chose something and then send it.”

He said not a word after that. He did what he told her he was going to do. After that he was off once again. Before he left, they both kissed.

“I should be back soon,” Joshua told his wife.

“I can’t wait to see you again. Be safe.”

“I will try.”

“That’s all I am asking for, Joshua. Come back in one piece.”

“Like I just said, I will try my best. You never know what will happen to me out there.”

Lori understood what he was talking about. He also kissed Abigail and Hazel. The girls gave him a smile in return.

“I shall be back soon.”

Before she could say anything more, more, Joshua was gone. She talked to her daughters.

“Daddy is going to come back safely to us,” she told them.

When Lori finished saying that, both Abigail and Hazel started crying because Joshua had left them.

“I understand, girls. Daddy loves you too. We will tell him you missed him.”

Both Abigail and Hazel continued to cry.

Lori was holding Abigail. 

She then kissed both of her girls. They had their changing before Joshua left. He did Abigail while she did Hazel.

Lori already knew he was gone shortly and she already missed him. She didn’t seem to care where he was shopping for and didn’t want to know how much he spent his money on.

She was already sure he would probably share with her. Lori stayed by the window for a while longer before putting the girls down for a nap.

Lori didn’t do anything until he returned home, no matter how long it would take him to do what he told her.

He returned home in about less than an hour. She was happy to see him back safely. She was outside when he came back home with the horses.

“I knew you would come back in one piece. How did you do on your search for Ireland?” Lori asked.

“I didn’t have much luck. I decided to send a dollar bill instead and I think it is a good start for Ireland to see what we think of America if I sent a bill to them.”

“That’s not a bad idea.”

So Lori didn’t bother asking to see the one dollar bill Joshua had picked out. Next they needed to send it off after writing the address on the envelope.

Joshua let her do that job.

When they finished doing that, it was starting to get a bit dark.

“Why don’t we wait until tomorrow morning to send it off to Ireland?” Lori suggested.

“I like that, and you do have a good point.”

“Glad to know you agree with me.”

After that, they kissed one more time.


	6. Chapter 6

So by after two months he and Lori had lived here in America, they had made several friends. So did their daughters.

They have decided that immigration was the best for them to come from another country. At least they already knew the English language.

“Lori?”

Joshua and Lori were riding their horses when he spoke.

“What’s that?”

“Can you believe we have only been here in America and now we are starting to be well – known?”

“I do have to agree with you. I liked how we are now living in a country we feel welcome besides Ireland. At least America is working out great.”

“I know. It was time for a change.”

“That’s true. We’re off to where now? I forget where we are going.”

“First we are going to stop at the bank and then we have to dress up for tomorrow reward show.”

He had been told by their friend Jack Albright that there was going to be a ceremony for them.

“I almost forgot the ceremony! Good thing you said something about it.”

“I thought you remembered. You hardly ever do.”

“I know. I didn’t expect us to be famous shortly after moving to America.”

“Neither did I. Let’s hope future generations after us will keep the beliefs and tradition growing.”

“I happen to agree with you. What should I wear to tomorrow’s event?” Lori asked.

“I am asking the same question. This ceremony does involve fancy wardrobe. At least I have plenty of money to do just that. I can’t believe ever since I started working, a promotion and raise showed up shortly after that. I never knew America did that sort of thing.”

“Neither did I. At least we have learned a lot since our first day here in the States.”

“I happen to think this ceremony is something to write about to our friends back in Ireland. What do you think?”

“That sounds awesome to me. Want me to do the writing for both of us or not?” Lori asked.

“We can do what we have always done – adding to where one has left off.”

“That’s fine with me. I am enjoying my new life here. How about you?”

He agreed.

“The girls didn’t move to America with us, but I think it would be a good thing the girls were raised by immigrants.”

“I like that also. Maybe it might happen with future McCareys.”

“You may never know. Jack did mention President Washington will be at the ceremony tomorrow night.”

“That is awesome. I hope we can have the chance to meet him.”

“Jack said that they are still talking about it with him. He sounds friendly.”

“I know. I want to meet his First Lady.”

“I would like that too. We will find out tomorrow what the answer will be,” he said.

Lori nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

The event for today was held in the park that was close to the nearest school. They both showed up early.

The ceremony didn’t start until five – thirty, and they arrived at five – fifteen.

Everyone who already was there greeted them. Jack Albright was the first to greet them. He shook both of their hands.

“Good day, Mr. and Mrs. McCarey.”

“Hello, Jack.”

“Joshua and Lori, there is something I would like to tell you, and it can’t wait.”

“How come?” Joshua asked.

“Remember when you heard that the President was coming?”

“Sure. What about him?” Lori asked.

“It turns out he and the First Lady can’t make it after all.”

“Isn’t that a shame. We were looking forward to meeting him.”

“I am sure you are. Sorry if I didn’t disappoint you.”

Before he could add on, the rest of the other people who were invited showed up.

They decided to eat first.

When everyone finished eating, they gave a toast to Joshua and Lori. Joshua had only planned on saying something short. He liked short speeches. This hadn’t been the first time he has said a speech or two.

They decided to put dessert on hold for a while and he gave a short speech. Lori let him do all the talking.

“I would like to thank you all for a special event tonight. Lori and I have already feel honored about being here tonight.

“We haven’t been in the States very long, and we are starting to become well – known and famous after two months.

“We thought immigrating here was the best way to start a new life somewhere that is new and not familiar.

“We want more future generations to do the same thing we did and keep this family to continue where we left off.

“We are very happy to have those that are here tonight as friends. Some of you sound like family to us already after two months of America.

“We don’t plan to move back to Ireland anytime soon. We are happy we did the right thing by moving here.”

He stopped there and thought it was a good stopping place.

When he finished, he was given his reward. After that, the ceremony ended as he thanked everyone once again.

Now it was time to go home.


End file.
